Cry With You
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel is upset, and Zack is upset that she's upset. So he makes an effort to cheer her up. Fluffy Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my buddy Mel. I hope you like it! :) The song used is "Cry With You" by Hunter Hayes. He owns the song, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Cry With You**

**When you try not to look at me.**

**Scared that I'll see you hurting.**

**You're not hiding anything, no.**

**And frankly it's got me worried.**

**Nobody knows you better than I do.**

**I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you.**

Zack Ryder studied his girlfriend from across the table. Her head was bowed, her chestnut hair falling forward and shielding her face from his intent blue gaze. Her hands were tightly fisted in her lap, and her shoulders were trembling ever so slightly.

She was broken, and she didn't want him to see. But he knew that she was hurting.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Zack murmured.

Mel just bit her bottom lip, her teeth gnawing on the sensitive skin. She picked at the nail polish on her right index finger, chipping it away. She was trying so hard to hold her tears back.

Zack just shook his head a little. If she wasn't going to tell him, then he'd just sit there all day and wait until she was ready.

But the truth was, the fact that she wasn't telling him what was wrong was killing him inside. When Mel was sad, he was sad too.

**You're not alone.**

**I'll listen till your tears give out.**

**You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down.**

**What's hurting you, I feel it too.**

**I mean it when I say.**

**When you cry, I cry with you, cry with you.**

Finally, Mel seemed to realize that Zack wasn't giving up. So she lifted her gaze from her lap to his face. He smiled at her as soon as her eyes landed on him, and just like that all of the pain and fear that had been inside of her a few seconds ago melted away.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now? 'Cause you know I'm not leaving until you do," Zack said.

Mel nodded; she had no doubt that Zack meant what he said. Once, she'd wanted a vanilla ice cream cone from a shop down along the Jersey Shore. When they'd arrived, however, the line had been so long that Mel had just given up and said that they should go back home. But Zack had refused, and he'd waited at least half an hour in that line to get her her vanilla ice cream cone. She had fallen in love with him at that moment.

"Is it about Eve?" Zack prodded gently. He'd known something had been bothering Mel ever since she'd come out of Vince's office, Eve exiting shortly afterwards and looking smug.

Mel pushed her hair out of her face and nodded again. She didn't trust herself to speak; if she opened her mouth, she was sure she was going to burst into tears.

"Mel, what did Vince say to you two?" Zack asked.

Mel took a deep, shaky breath and managed to compose herself. "He told us that Eve is going over in our match tonight," she confessed, sounding upset. "Zack, it's so unfair! I'm the Diva's Champion, I should be going over, not her! And the look on her face after he said it..." Mel trailed off and her brown eyes filled with tears again. "Then outside his office she told me that after she got my title, she's going after you next."

Zack felt his heart ache at the pain and fear in Mel's voice. Then anger replaced the pain. He was going to kill Eve for making Mel feel like this.

**I'm not going any place.**

**I just hate to see you like this.**

**No, I can't make it go away.**

**Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it.**

**I can't give you every answer that you need.**

**But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me.**

"Mel, I want you to listen to me," Zack said, getting up from his chair and walking around the table. He sat down in the empty chair next to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, and there is no way in hell that I'd ever leave you for Eve," he promised, burying his face in her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"How can you be so sure?" Mel challenged, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sure because I love you, and I'd never give that up," he told her. "And as for the Vince thing, I'm sure he has a good reason for putting Eve over. So just calm down, okay? I hate seeing you like this, it makes me feel so helpless."

**You're not alone.**

**I'll listen till your tears give out.**

**You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down.**

**What's hurting you, I feel it too.**

**I mean it when I say.**

**When you cry, I cry with you, oh.**

**Yeah, I cry with you.**

Mel blinked at him a few times, and then she nodded and dropped her head back to his chest. "You're right, I'm overreacting," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Zack said, tilting her chin up until she was looking at him again. "You shouldn't be sorry for your emotions."

Mel smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you for being here for me," she whispered, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I will always be here for you," Zack promised, holding her tight.

Whatever was to come they would get through together.

**You're not alone, oh no baby.**

**END**


End file.
